You Can Do Better
by Elle-maid
Summary: AU one-shot Kagome is sad after breaking up with her boyfriend Hojo because her best friend asked her to. Will she feel better after Inuyasha tells her his reason why he didn't like poor Hojo?


AN: Alright, this is just a pointless one shot I wrote because I was bored. Take note, that it is an AU story and because of that I made the both Inuyasha and Kagome a little OOC. Now one with the story! Oh and I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he would've forgotten about Kikyo _long _ago.

**You Can Do Better**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" muttered a very frustrated dark-haired girl as she walked up the abnormally long steps to her family's shrine. Stopping the top of the steps she looked down and shook her head, still not believing she had actually gone through with it. She still couldn't believe she had broken up with Hojo, a perfectly nice boy, just because her best friend Inuyasha didn't deem him worthy.

"Like _he _has the ability to judge who is good dating material and who's not," Kagome thought viciously, if somewhat sadly.

It was sad really. Inuyasha was a very good if somewhat abnormal looking boy. It took Kagome all the strength she had not to fall victim to those gorgeous amber eyes, the soft-looking silver hair, and that unbelievably sexy body. He was also very protective of his friends, generous when no one was looking, and despite being a little dense to her feelings was smart. His only real fault was that he went after girls that he referred to as 'sexually open' and Kagome referred to as 'cheap little sluts', the newest one being Kikyo.

Kagome silently walked over to the oversized tree in the middle of her backyard and climbed up to her favorite branch, where she did her best thinking. The thoughts that occupied her mind this time was Inuyasha, who seemed to be on her mind a lot more lately.

'Why did he want me to break up with Hojo? I mean I know he's dense and all, but I thought Inuyasha would be happy for me.' Kagome sighed before realizing she was having a pity party. Being the type who would rather be angry than sad, she mentally yelled at Inuyasha.

'How dare you tell me to break up with Hojo?! If you can go around with a whore that I absolutely hate, then why can't I be with Hojo, or any guy for that matter?' She recalled how Inuyasha had also had problems with her ex-boyfriend Koga, and how she had to break up with him to avoid Inuyasha putting him in the hospital.

"You know, if you keep making that face, chances are it'll stick" came a deep mocking voice from the ground. Not even bothering to look down, Kagome grounded out a "Shove it Inuyasha."

Not even a little put out by her greeting, Inuyasha climbed up to the branch next to her, and after arranging himself comfortably, said casually, "I'm gonna guess and say that Hojo didn't take it well."

"Oh he took it well," Kagome replied sarcastically, "If by well you mean he cried and promised to change his entire nature just so I would stay with him. In that case, then yes, he did take it well." She looked down at the ground, not able to bear that smug look on his face.

"I told you he was wimp. You can do better."

That blew it. "How can I possibly do better Inuyasha? You have a problem with every single guy I date! This guy is too wimpy, that guy is too aggressive. What, do you want me to be alone?" All of this she yelled in his face, finally showing him all of the anger and loneliness she feeling, finally letting him see the tears she'd been trying to hide since she had cast off Hojo.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Here was a perfect way for him to explain why he didn't want Kagome to date any of those losers, why he went after girls he knew he would never love. Here he had the perfect chance to say that he loved her and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked, and how the only thing ruining the picture in front of him was her tears. 'Wait, tears…?'

Gently reaching out to wipe away the tears, he said roughly "Of course I don't want you to be alone. It's just that those losers can't possibly give you as much as you deserve."

Angrily pushing his hand away and then folding her arms, she replied brokenly, "How would you know they couldn't love me enough?"

He sighed, and finally said something he'd wanted to tell for five years, since they were only twelve. "Because there is no way anyone of them could ever love you as much as I do."

Kagome's blue eyes blinked once, her soft lips opened twice to say something and then closed. Finally she shook her head and said, "Huh?"

"I love you," he answered, a little afraid and kind of disappointed by her reaction. He tried to hide it by adding on, "I didn't think you were so stupid that you can't even understand a simple sentence."

"Let me get this straight," Kagome said, trying to reason out her running thoughts, "you said that loved me. As a friend or a what?"

"No! Not as a friend you idiot. I love you as in I want to be with you. Now tell me whether you love me or not so I can get going." He still couldn't believe he actually told her. There was no way in hell she'd return his feelings, not after all the girls he'd 'been' with. In truth he didn't do anything with those girls. He hung his head as she continued to be silent and was about to drop down from the tree when he heard her whisper something.

"What did you say?" He asked distractedly, wondering whether or not he would ever be able to face her again.

"I said, I love you too." He looked up, truly shocked, and saw her giving him that special smile she only gave him. Realizing she was telling the truth, he smiled back and said something that vaguely sounded like, 'thank god' before swooping down and kissing her, delighting in the way her lips molded around his, the way they fit perfectly together.

Suddenly breaking away from the kiss, Inuyasha gave a sudden laugh and said "I told you, you could do better."


End file.
